


warm

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Caring Sam, F/M, Homelessness, a bit of cursing, freezing weather, homeless Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from the supernatural amino app. .</p><p>The reader  is homeless and freezing outside of a  Biggersons Restaurant  and 2 men save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm

You pulled your jacket as tight as you could around your freezing body you were sitting outside a Biggersons restaurant and because you didn't have any money you had to sit outside,you had been homeless for only a few months and you hated it,you longed for a place to call home again.. But not like your home,your dad was an abusive dick who wouldn't give two shits if you left,right now being cold was a lot better than being neglected and in pain.

The restaurant would close in a few hours so you would have to leave it and find another place to hide from the chilly October air,but you didn't know if you could,your fingers felt like they were going to fall off and your feet were numb.

You turned around to face the wall and nealt down in front of it hoping and praying for a miracle.

It was'nt long before you heard the rumble of an engine heading towards you ,as the car got closer you could see the headlights aimed at you.

Once the car pulled into the parking lot someone ran over to you.

You carefully turned around and saw that the figure was a tall man,

He got down to your level and you could see that he had hazel eyes and long brown hair.

"Are you ok?" He asked his voice laced with kindness and concern.

You shook you head and began to shiver.

The man placed his large hand on your forehead and fround he then turned to where the car was parked

"Dean she's ice cold!" He yelled causing someone else to run to you. This man had green eyes and shorter hair the the other one.

"What are you doing out here all alone kid? He asked.

"No..no money I'm homeless." You said as your teeth chattered.

Dean shook his head and scowled at the people working inside the restaurant.

"Bastards can't let a girl warm up for a few hours without buying anything.!" He yelled before looking back at you.

"Don't worry kid Sammy and I are going to bring you somewhere warm OK?" He said taking you into his arms.

You liked the feeling these two men gave you,even just being around them for a few seconds made you feel safe,protected and most of all warm.


End file.
